Daughter of Poseidon
by PrissDaughterOfPoseidon
Summary: Was Poseidon not joking at the end of The Last Olympian? The whole camp is curious when a new girl, Arika's, arrives at the camp and is claimed by Poseidon. How will the Heroes of Olympus react when they get to know about her?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter** **1** **:**

Things had started to go really wrong for Arika. Last week, there had been another attack. Her newest orphanage had been burnt down, and everyone thought that it was her fault. She had been forced to run. For the first time, she had been able to stay in one orphanage for almost a year and even make some friends. She had finally started to feel happy. And there she was now, running in the pitch-black back alleys of upper Manhattan from those big dark creatures, fending for her life.

 **Arika's POV**

I was tired and sleepy. My legs ached from running for so long. My stomach grumbled. I dashed through the streets. After some time, I ended up at a dead end somewhere near the 125th street. I came to a stop. My own heartbeat pounded in my ears. After catching my breath, I started looking for them. I had not stopped running even after the growling and hissing voices of those creatures had disappeared. They had been following me from the last three days. But now they seem to be gone.

After making sure that no one was following me, I sat down. I sat behind the garbage cans, hugging my knees, so that no one could see me. Quietly, I opened my backpack. I went through the contents again. A dead flashlight, couple of books, a packet of chips and a half empty water bottle. The attack had been so sudden that I had no time to get anything. I silently ate the chips and drank the water. Zipping back my backpack, I held it close for some warmth. Despite the warmth of the summer, the street was icy and my red hoodie provided me no insulation.

I closed my eyes for a second, but the images of the horrible monsters were imprinted in my mind. I remembered when I was eleven; I had been chased by a pack of huge, black monsters. They looked suspiciously like dogs, but were humungous and were pitch black, like shadows. They were the first ones to appear in years, but after them, my life was never the same.

Monsters attacked continuously, and I was forced to be on a run for a long time. Then the orphanage found me. They were not exactly good to me, but staying there was better than living on streets and I preferred the company of bullies to monsters. So I stayed there. Everything was almost normal until last week.

I remember the whispering voices and smell of burning waking me up. Before I could even get up, monsters swarmed the room, baring their fangs and talons at me. Kids screamed and the firs spread wildly. Snake women, sea dogs and those big black hounds surrounded me. The memory haunted me and I shuddered involuntarily. I had run away but I did not know if Emily and Carson, my only friends, had made it out of the fire.

Slowly exhaustion took over my thoughts, and the world dipped out. In my dream, I was back at the orphanage. The building burnt in front of my eyes. Tears rolled down my cheeks. Voices filled in my head. _Very soon little half-blood, you shall meet your fate. Your life will end even before you realize it._ I saw a dark shadow. I could not make out what it was. All I could see was a pair of red, gleaming eyes. I screamed, but no voice came. Darkness surrounded me, and suddenly I was falling. Falling into an endless chasm.

I woke up gasping. I shut my eyes tightly. I could still hear the voices in my ears. I shook those thoughts from my head and opened my eyes. Taking a deep breath, I got up. I couldn't stay in one place for long. I had to keep moving. Having no particular destination in mind, I started to walk. As my mind thought of the places I could go, I didn't even realize that I had reached a place already. The central park. Summer winds greeted me, and I found myself gawking at the view. Lush green trees, gardens and pathways everywhere. It was Sunday morning, and joggers, skaters and picnic-goers milled around. No one gave me a second glance. I started walking on a pathway, wondering where it would lead me.

After taking several turns here and there, I heard faint footsteps behind me. I quickened my pace and took some sharp turns, in order to lose my pursuer. But even as I took my eighth turn, I could hear the now-distinct voice of footsteps. When I was sure that the person was following me and trying to match my speed, I quickly scanned my surroundings. There was nothing that I could use to defend myself. I cursed under my breath and decided to put up a fight against whoever it was. I turned around swiftly and heard a strangled scream escape my mouth as I saw my follower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

 **Percy's POV**

Everything was going just great until Grover decided to scream in my head. I had come to the central park with Annabeth. It was a beautiful sunny day, and we had planned to spend the entire day roaming in the city. We had planned on hanging out in the park for some time, and then grab some lunch before heading to the New York Public Library where Annabeth wanted to see some books. We would go for some movie in the evening, and then have a nice romantic dinner before returning back to camp. It would be just Annabeth and me. Annabeth, I thought. Beside me, my Wise Girl looked beautiful, as usual. She wore the usual camp T-shirt and jeans, with converse. Her golden blond curls were pulled back in a ponytail. She was explaining how she was thinking of putting another statue of Zeus outside the throne room, as he had requested. Now that the war with Gaea was over, she had retaken the job of designing Olympus.

Just as she finished, and looked at me with those gorgeous grey eyes, a very familiar voice exploded in my head. _Perrrcy!_ Grover bleated. _I need your help!_ Ugh. I really wanted to spend some time with my girlfriend and Grover here thought it was the best time to scream in my head. My annoyed expression must've given something away because I saw Annabeth glancing questioningly at me. "It's Grover." I told her. She nodded, as I tried to listen to him through the empathy link.

 _What is it man?_ I asked him. _Emergency. Hurry. North East of the park._ He said. Of course. I get one date with Annabeth and the whole universe decides to ruin it. But G-Man sounded like he really did need help. I sighed and told Annabeth about it. "Well, we should get going then." Was the only thing she said. I nodded, and we set out for the place where Grover was.

On the way, I uncapped Riptide and saw Annabeth holding her dagger. We were ready to fight of an army of monsters. Five minutes ago, I was on a date with Annabeth and now I'm preparing for a fight. But that's what demigod life is all about. As we neared the place, I saw what was happening. I was definitely not prepared to see this. A small girl, 13 or 14, was on top of Grover, and was hitting him with a backpack. Grover was frantically trying to get away from her, but she just kept banging the backpack on his head. I started laughing. I knew it was a cruel thing to do, considering that Grover had saved me quite a lot of times, but I couldn't control myself. Annabeth elbowed me and ran towards them. I followed, still grinning.

On seeing us, Grover yelled, "Annabeth, Percy! Help me." The girl looked up at us, and her eyes widened. She jumped off Grover in a swift motion and looked ready to bolt out of here. We helped Grover to his feet (or hooves. Anyway you put it). The girl took a step back cautiously, trying to create distance between us. I wondered why she looked so scared. _Our weapons!_ I realized. I felt a strong demigod aura around her. I capped riptide and it turned into a normal ballpoint pen. Then I looked back at the girl.

Up close, I could see the girl properly. She had big sea green eyes and straight hair. There were golden blond mixed with streaks of brown everywhere. They had to be dyed, but they looked exceptionally natural. Her eyes reflected her fear. Her clothes were greased with mud and dirt and she looked homeless. Her hands were clenched in fists, as if she was thinking of fighting. Annabeth sheathed her dagger took a step towards her. "Don't touch me." She said. She tried to turn and run but tripped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, this is my very first fanfic. I am extremely happy to see all these reads and follows (I think that's what its called anyway). Thank you so much to all those who read it. This chapter is a shout out to Willow Lark, ShinichiKudo7, Mycupofteaa, katinacan and AutumnBelle101. Tell me your suggestions and please review. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Percy's POV**

"It's okay." Annabeth said. "We won't hurt you. We're just like you."

"No. You're all monsters. You have swords and knives. You're here to kill me." She said through gritted teeth. Even though her voice has hard, she looked scared. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"We're not monsters, kid. We're humans. Well, technically no. We're half humans. But we do have human blood." I said. I realized that whatever I just said made no sense at all. It was never really easy to explain stuff to new demigods.

"Humans don't have hooves and horns." The girl said, pointing towards Grover. _Good point._ I thought. Annabeth saved the day.

"Look, kid. We can explain. But you have to trust us. Grover is a satyr. He is half-human and half-goat. Percy and I are demigods. We're part human, part god. Okay?" She explained.

"Oh, great. Stalker guy there is half goat and you guys, you guys say you're gods. Do you think I'm crazy?" The girl asked, looking at us skeptically.

"Look kid, it's the truth. You have to come with us. We can get you to a safe place for people like us." Annabeth said.

"No. I'm not going anywhere. I don't know you. And you don't know anything about me. The last thing I need is you turning into more monsters." She said, saying the last sentence more to herself. But we had heard it.

So she had encountered monsters. I looked at Annabeth and our eyes met. She nodded, agreeing that we had to take her to camp. Before either of us could say something snarled and growled from the bushes. I immediately uncapped riptide. Suddenly, an empousa appeared out of the bush. Without hesitation, Annabeth and I slashed at it with our weapons, while Grover shielded the girl. I slashed Riptide at a deadly arc and the empousa turned into a pile of monster dust.

From the corner of my eye, I saw that Annabeth was fine and Grover was sniffing around to smell any other monsters. "What was that?" the girl whispered, shock clearly written on her face. I sighed and started to explain the girl.

"That was an empousa. They're servants of Hecate. They're fast and can be deadly. Have you seen others like it?" I asked her. She just nodded.

"We fight these monsters." Annabeth said, taking the lead. "Mortals cannot see them because of the Mist. They'll probably think it was just a normal girl. But we can see them. They seek us."

"So, so you're saying that all these years, all those things that I see, they're real?" She asked. We nodded. "All those monsters. Everything?" she then closed her eyes, trying to process all this information.

She looked up at us, and slowly asked a question, as if choosing her words carefully.

"Then, I'm like you?" we nodded. "Why?" she asked. I looked at her, confused. What why?

"Why do I see them? Why am I one of you?" she asked. She looked like she knew it but was afraid to accept the answer.

"Because, you're a half blood, like us." Annabeth said. Those big, green eyes studied me and Annabeth. She ran her hands through her hair, and sighed.

"What do you mean by part god?" She asked at last. Smart question, I thought.

"Have you heard of all the ancient Greek myths about gods and Titans and monsters?" Annabeth asked her.

"You mean the ones with Kronos and Zeus and the Furies and stuff? Yeah, they used to tell us those in the orphanage when I was small." She said. Thunder boomed when she took the names.

"Yes." I said, rather hastily. "Try not to take these names, okay? Names have power."

She nodded. Annabeth, Grover and I took turns explaining her everything. She listened carefully. After we finished, she simply looked at us, trying to take in so much.

"I'm Annabeth, daughter to Athena, goddess of wisdom." Annabeth said. "This is Percy, the son the sea god, Poseidon." The girl looked between me and Annabeth.

"I'm Arika." She said at last.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter. I really love that so many of you have read my story. But please don't be silent readers. Review and PM me. Suggest me anything you want me to add in the later chapters. But until then, read on!**

 **Chapter 4:**

 **Annabeth's POV**

It was almost afternoon as we finished explaining everything to Arika. She was a quick learner. She told us that she had run away from her orphanage as there had been an attack. I felt sorry for her. I remembered the time when Luke and Thalia had found me when I was seven. I couldn't help but relate the two incidents.

"So are you really wise, Annabeth? I mean, being the Daughter of Wisdom goddess and all." Arika asked. Her question brought me back to the present. I looked at her with an amused expression.

"Yes. I am intelligent. But I'm not really wise." I said.

"She's just being modest Arika. She is the wisest person I've ever met. That's why I call her Wise Girl." Percy said.

Arika looked at me, her sea green eyes looking. Somehow, along with the usual awe and surprise, I saw her eyes analyze stuff around her. But before she could say anything though, Grover bleated impatiently.

"Can we get something to eat? I'm starving."

We all laughed and started walking towards the nearest café. As we entered the café, the smell of caffeine and breakfast filled the room. It was a little café at the end of the street. As we were trying to find an empty table, I heard Arika's stomach rumble. We all grabbed a table near the counter. Grover ordered three ultra-strong espressos with enchiladas while Percy ordered blue icing doughnuts and Coke. I wanted a latte and pretzels. At last I asked Arika what she wanted. She quickly ordered a sandwich and coffee. Then she suddenly turned towards Grover.

"Hey Grover, I'm really sorry that I hit you with my backpack earlier. I was just scared to see you and my instincts kicked in." she said, looking embarrassed. Grover forgave her and said he's had worse. I looked at Percy and Grover and I snickered while Percy made a face at us. We all ate our food and Grover munched the Styrofoam can. Arika raised an eyebrow in surprise, but didn't say anything.

I observed Arika. Long blond brown hair, big sea green eyes made her look younger. I also noticed that she was wearing a simple red hoodie and jeans that was now dirty with mud and leaves. I wondered what she might have gone through. I slowly felt myself getting curious about this fourteen year old girl.

After we finished eating, Percy pulled me aside while Grover paid the bill. He had a distant look on his face. "What is it?" I asked him. "Nothing. I was just thinking about Arika." He said. "She has a powerful aura and has already been attacked by monsters." I nodded before he continued. "And I have a weird feeling about her. Her demigod aura, it's different. Don't you feel it?" I wanted to think that it was just me, but Percy had just confirmed my suspicions. A different kind of an aura radiated off her, and not to mention that she was already 14 and hadn't been brought to camp. Something was different about her, and I was going to find out what. We moved out of the café and found Grover and Arika waiting for us. Arika had already apologized to Grover several times. Grover left and the three of us hailed a cab to long island.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. I'm really sorry that this is also a very small chapter, but along with homework and assignments, I can barely write one chapter per day. Also, the next few updates will be a little irregular, but I promise to update as soon as I can. And she will be claimed in a few chapters. Until then, Bye.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:**

 **Arika's POV**

In the cab, I sat in between Annabeth and Percy. Grover had left us saying that he had some work with the nature spirits in the park. It was because of that that Grover had come there in the first place. Then he claimed to have caught my scent. I was about to comment that I didn't that smell bad when Annabeth told me that Demigods smelled different than regular mortals. Well, that explains it.

We all were silent and in our own thoughts back in the cab. I could feel Annabeth's calculative gaze on me as we rode towards Long Island. I wanted to ask them so many questions. I mean, I just found out that the gods from my childhood bedtime stories were real and they managed the universe now. It was kind of crazy and I felt a voice in my head telling me that I was losing it. I pushed it out of my head and tried to think of something else. But I felt my eyelids droop and I was asleep the next second.

A gentle touch on my shoulder woke me up. I looked up and saw Annabeth and Percy looking down at me, smiling. I was surprised that I hadn't had a nightmare. I was used to waking up screaming and thrashing for those horrible dreams. I looked up at Percy and Annabeth. Somehow, being around them, I felt comfortable and, more importantly, safe. I rubbed my eyes and looked at them. "We're here Arika." Percy said.

I got out of the cab, not sure what I was expecting. From a distance, it looked just like a normal strawberry field, but as we neared, I realized how wrong I was. It was breathtaking. Outstretched, in front of me was Camp Half Blood. We stood at the entrance. I could see a pine tree at a distance. Thalia's pine tree, I remembered. Percy and Annabeth had shared some stories with me, the story of Thalia being one of them. On the pine tree hung something that looked like golden sheepskin. Protecting it was a dragon. He looked kind of cute, curled up under the tree.

We walked down into the camp. As we descended further into the valley, we passed what looked like the mini Coliseum, thought it was perfectly fine, and not in ruins like the real one. Then we walked past a place where satyrs like Grover and other Demigods were painting things and carving statues and models out of wood. We also passed the volleyball courts on our way to the Big House. There were some campers on the volleyball courts. They played excellent volleyball and something about them made me feel that they were related to each other. Whose children are they? I thought. "Apollo campers." Percy said, answering my silent question. Finally, we reached a big blue building, which I guessed was the Big House.

It looked like a normal building but it had an infirmary and also served as the main administrative house of the camp, as Annabeth told me. There we ran into a small guy. He was ought to be eleven or so. He looked like he had too much caffeine and was in a hyperactive mode. He was an altogether different level of reckless, and his mischievous grin made him look even more excited. I also noticed a small metal scraps in his hands which he constantly fidgeted with.

"Hey Harley." Percy said. "Do you know where Chiron is?"

"No. But I ran into Will earlier. He said he was going to Archery range where Chiron would be taking archery for Apollo campers." The boy Harley said.

Percy introduced me to Harley, who was supposed to be a son of Hephaestus. Well, atleast it explained the metal scraps. And I think the over enthusiasm was a demigod thing. I shook hands with Harley, who smiled like he was planning to do something extremely dangerous, not to mention illegal. But throughout the conversation, the mind was just stuck on one thing. One name, actually. This guy who we were going to meet. Chiron.

By whatever Percy and Annabeth had told me, I knew that Chiron was the activity coordinator at Camp Half the name Chiron was vaguely familiar in Greek Mythology. I just couldn't place a finger on that puzzle piece yet. Then suddenly it clicked. Chiron. Do they mean _The_ Chiron?

"Wait a second," I said, making both of them stop. They looked at me. "Isn't Chiron the guy who taught all the great heroes in Ancient Greece?" Percy nodded at me, looking at me like it was no big deal.

"So, we're going to meet a person who trained the greatest warriors of Greek History?" I asked. They nodded again. "Okay. Got it." I said. As much as this place was freaking me out, I found it extremely interesting that you could go see people and monsters that were supposed to be long dead.

"Hey," Annabeth said, looking at me with a smile. "It may be a little overwhelming at first, but you'll get used to it." I nodded. "And just a heads up, Chiron is a centaur. He is a white stallion from waist down." She added. "Oh." Was all I managed to say.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! I'm back with another chapter. This one is quite big. I managed to finish it. I should really be studying right now, but I just couldn't get myself to. Anyways, this chapter is dedicated toto JamieValdez, whose review is a major reason that I could finish this chapter. So, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6:**

 **Percy's POV**

I was curious about Chiron's reaction after seeing Arika. She was different, somehow. Not in a bad way, of course. But yeah, the powerful aura around her made me wonder who her Olympian parent was. As we walked towards the arena, I saw Chiron at the archery range. He was in his true centaur form, and I looked at Arika. She was gaping at Chiron with wide eyes. After a moment, she finally composed herself and closed her mouth which was hanging open. Chiron's gaze found us and I waved at him.

Chiron looked at us and smiled as we approached. Annabeth gave him a hug and I smiled at him. Then his gaze shifted to Arika. He smiled at her too. He really loved new campers. "Who do we have here now? A bright young demigod." He said.

"You're Chiron." She said out of surprise. "I mean, you're _the_ Chiron." Chiron chuckled.

"Yes, young girl. I am Chiron. May I know what your name is?" he asked her politely.

"I'm Arika. Arika Jones." She said with a smile. There was hardly any demigod in this world who didn't like Chiron.

"Where are your parents? Or in this case, parent?" Chiron asked her.

"I'm an orphan. But Percy and Annabeth said that one of my parents is god or a goddess." She said. Chiron nodded.

"Well, we will soon find out who your godly parent is, Arika. I hope you will get claimed real soon. And I think you don't need to see the orientation film as I see that Annabeth and Percy have filed you in pretty well. So Percy, Annabeth, why don't you give Arika a tour of the Camp. Take all her belongings to Cabin 11 for now." Chiron said.

We first went to the Hermes cabin, and I gave Arika's backpack to Julia, who was alone in the cabin at that time. Then we decided to show Arika around the camp. From the cabins, we headed towards the Arena where the Ares cabin was sword fighting, training with knives, spears, shields and daggers. Surprisingly, I didn't find Clarisse, the Head Counselor of the cabin. Then we showed Arika the Armory, where Annabeth explained her about various weapons and their advantages.

Our next stop was the stables. There were many horses and Pegasus there. Arika became fond of a light brown pegasi. "It's beautiful." She said. _Thank you, my lady._ The pegasi answered. Arika frowned as it neighed. "He says thank you." I explained her.

"How do you know?" she inquired. Annabeth smiled and answered. "He is a son of Poseidon, Arika. Remember, Poseidon created horses. That's why Seaweed Brain here can talk to horses." Arika looked at me and nodded. Then she looked thoughtful for a while. "Isn't Poseidon the sea guy? The one who lives under the sea? One with the Trident?" She asked. I nodded but I couldn't help it and ended up asking her, "How are you imagining him, Arika?". "Like the king from Little Mermaid." She said, smiling sheepishly. I laughed out loud. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Annabeth smiling. Just imagining Poseidon like the animated character made me want to laugh more and more.

She looked at us, a little embarrassed. Annabeth looked up at her. "You'll know soon." Arika gave both of us another look before letting the topic drop. As we walked, Annabeth and I grinned at each other. This was going to be a great joke for a while. Poseidon as the king from Little Mermaid.

It was already getting late, so we had a quick trip to the beach and we were at the Climbing Lava Wall when the sound of the conch shell blew across the valley. So we started walking towards the dinner pavilion.

On our way, we met Travis and Connor. They both beamed at us. It was good to see Connor smile. Travis had come to the camp just for the holidays, leaving his college, but Connor had been more than happy to see his brother. Now that the Stolls were together again, there were no limits to pranking and loots and toilet paper raids this summer. And there were no ends to Katie screaming her heads off at them.

"Hey Perce. Hi Annabeth." They both said together. "Who's this? New camper?"

"Yeah." Annabeth replied. "Her name is Arika Jones. Arika, these are Travis and Connor Stoll, sons of Hermes. You will be staying at their cabin till your godly parent claims you."

"Hi. I'm Arika. So your dad is Hermes? The messenger guy with winged shoes and snake stick?" Arika asked. I smiled at her. She still imagined the gods like they were shown in story books. Wait till you see them, I thought.

Both Travis and Connor grinned at her "Yes, the wing dude is our dad." They said, and burst out laughing. Annabeth and I couldn't control our laughter and started laughing too. Arika looked between us, not really understanding what the joke was.

"Come on, kid. We'll tell you everything you need to know. About the camp, Gods and everything." Connor said and they took Arika to the Hermes table. "And first of all, how they all looked." Travis muttered, grinning and Connor. Behind them, we snickered silently.

I accept it my eyes at the Stolls, and kissed Annabeth before walking towards my table. My own table. I sat there, waiting for all the cabins to arrive. I stared at Annabeth, which I did very often, though didn't really accept. But at that moment, she was too preoccupied with her own thoughts to pay attention to me. I followed her gaze and found her staring at Arika like she was a complicated math problem. I knew that gaze very well. She had the look whenever she was trying to figure out something.

 **Annabeth's POV**

I joined my siblings at the Athena table and Percy sat alone on the Poseidon table. Arika sat on the Hermes table with the Stoll brothers. She was smiling at something that they were telling her. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. There was no saying how what they will teach Arika till she gets claimed.

All the other tables were also full, the summer session being in full swing. We all raised a toast to the gods. The food was served. Along with all the campers, I burnt offerings for the gods. I thanked my mom for, err, well, nothing. Seeing Arika look doubtfully at the fire when her turn came, I smiled.

After we finished eating, Chiron silenced the campers.

"As you know," he started. "We are going to be visited by campers from Camp Jupiter tomorrow. I want all campers to be at their best behavior. We will also have a sing-along led by Apollo campers tonight." There were cheers from all directions. I was excited myself. I just couldn't wait to meet Piper, Hazel and Reyna. It's been quite a lot of time since all of us spent any time together.

"And now at last, we have a new camper, Arika Jones." All eyes turned to Arika, and she suddenly looked uncomfortable because of all the attention. She looked like she wanted to hide away from all those stares. I felt sympathetic for her. New campers were quite a source of attention in the camp.

Then something happened. Over Arika's head, a symbol blazed to life. I heard a few gasps. I couldn't believe my eyes. On her head, was a trident? It was so shiny that I had to turn my gaze. When the glow dimmed a little, I took a closer look at it. Yes, it was definitely a trident. But it was not blue, like Percy's had been. It glowed in different colors, shining brightly over her head. Sea blue, stormy grey, lightning yellow, gaudy white, pitch black, beautiful pink, Greek fire green, bloody red, light brown, leafy green, Bright gold, fiery orange, startling silver, and then finally grape purple. No one, no one in the camp's history had ever been claimed this way.

Chiron silenced everyone again as hologram dissolved in air. "It's determined. Everyone, hail Arika Jones, daughter of Poseidon." Everyone knelt down, still shocked.

* * *

 **So, how was it? Amazing, Good, bad, awful? Please review and tell me. Also, I need your opinion on whether I should have Solacangelo and Caleo in this. Pls review and let me know. Until next time, then. Bye.~**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, I present you the next chapter! To be honest, this one was particularly difficult. You'll know as you read. But I just have to tell you guys something. I do need inspiration to complete these chapters. This one is complete only because my best friend and editor of this story constantly nagged me to do it. So please review! Also, there will some Percabeth in this one. Enjoy ~**

* * *

 **Chapter 7:**

 **Arika's POV**

I was scared. Everyone was pointing at me, their eyes wide with shock. I didn't know what was happening. For a moment I thought that a monster had attacked the camp. But when I turned around, there was nothing. Then came the blinding light. Again, I turned to see the source of the light, but found nothing. Then I realized that it was coming from me. Well, technically, from my head. That's what the campers were staring at.

I gazed up and saw a multicolored trident. I remembered Annabeth telling me about this. I was being... what did they call it? Claimed. Yes, I was being claimed by an Olympian. According to them, a god or a goddess made a hologram of their symbol flash over their children's head to tell them. It was cool. I mean, don't visit your kid for his/her whole lifetime, and when they arrive at camp, make neon signs pop on their heads telling them that you're mine. I remembered the procedure, but I don't remember Percy or Annabeth telling me about color changing symbols.

Then Chiron announced who I was. Daughter of Poseidon. Wow. Suddenly everyone was bowing down, and I felt extremely self conscious. Never in my life had anyone bowed in front of me. And here I was, with around 150 campers and a centaur bowing down as if I was some Queen. And now just as a piece of information: when you've spent all your life running away from people and monsters, this is like an ultra-deluxe treatment that you get in the camp. All that and glowing neon signs on your head can be quite overwhelming. As Chiron told everyone to go for the sing along, I found Annabeth and Percy talking to him. I had a gut feeling that they were talking about me. With the Stoll brothers still by my side, I walked towards Chiron.

The three people were having a hushed conversation and I could catch only a few words like Powerful… Aura… Glowing… and Train. I shifted from toe to toe, not really wanting to disturb them. But Annabeth looked at me and smiled. I could see that she was trying real hard to make it look real, but I could the anxiety leaking out of the smile. Sensing my discomfort, Chiron looked straight at me. "There is no reason to feel scared, Arika. At the camp, we are all a family. And now you are a member of it. You have a brother now." He said.

I looked at Percy. A brother. I had always wanted a big brother. This was just like a dream coming true. Percy looked at me. He was as shocked as I was. "Wow." He said. "I have a sister." I thought the same thing in my mind. I looked at Chiron, who was smiling politely at me. Less than twenty four hours ago, I was a homeless orphan running alone in the streets and fighting monsters by myself. And now I had a brother, a father (even though he was a god) and a family.

Later, I sat with the Stoll brothers at the campfire. Annabeth and Percy sat somewhere else. They also needed to think it through. Plus, they were a couple, and I wanted to give them all the privacy. Nobody had told me so, but seeing how they behave around each other, it was pretty obvious. They also looked like they had been through a lot. A lot worse than some monster attacks. So, the Stoll brothers told me about some of the best adventures at camp. And I was not at all surprised to know that most of them were about my brother.

They told me about Annabeth's past stories, which I felt extremely sad after hearing. It was somewhat like mine, only worse. Running away at seven. Finding two other demigods and loving them. Only to watch one of them turned into a pine tree. The other one betraying her. And at the end, one turning immortal and the other one dying. I was told about Percy's adventures, his claiming, quests, wars, fights and almost everything about him. Then the two great wars. Kronos and Gaea, and many others who Percy had defeated. They also told me about everyone else at the camp. Little things about everyone. They told me about the Roman camp. The seven. About everything. There were so many stories, so many adventures. It already felt like I was a part of it. A part of this amazing world.

It was quite overwhelming to know that I had a half brother who was a Cyclops. Travis told me that I would meet all of them tomorrow. "Why was everyone so shocked when I got claimed by dad?" I asked them. I finally managed out the question that was eating me up from inside. They were silent for a second, and then looked at each other as if having a silent conversation. At last they turned towards me and Connor said, "Look, kid. There's nothing wrong. Weird things keep happening at camp. It's just that when your immortal parent claims you, the hologram is only of one color, and it doesn't shine this bright."

After the campfire sing along was over, everyone returned to their cabins. We were the last ones to leave. I had not found Percy or Annabeth, so thought it would be best to return to the cabin. I walked towards the Poseidon cabin. My own cabin, I thought. Connor had told me that all my belongings had already been sent to the cabin. I did not have much in my possession anyway. Just a backpack, some books and a flashlight.

I entered my cabin. It was empty. I wondered where Percy was. As the salty scent of the room washed over me like a wave, I fell asleep.

 **Percy's POV**

After I got over the excitement of having a sister, I was basically just jumping up and down like a two year old. I mean, it was going to be super cool. Annabeth was also smiling, but I sensed that she thinking about something. When I asked her what was wrong, she just, shrugged it off. Not wanting to bother her with any more questions, I left the topic alone. Instead I tried to cheer her up by repeating again and again that I had a sister. I was sure that I looked like a madman, but I could barely contain my happiness. And with all the others coming over tomorrow, I couldn't help but grin crazily.

So after the campfire, instead of going back to our cabins, Annabeth and I went to the beach. The Long Island shore looked just like it did when I first saw it. Calm and beautiful. Being near the sea cleared my thoughts and helped me relax.

"It's going to be so exciting" I said for the hundredth time, standing beside her on the cool sand. "I wonder how everyone else will react after seeing Arika."

We sat on the beach, where the only sounds came from the waves and the monsters in the forest. "I'm sure they'll be really glad." Annabeth said. Sitting like this, staring at the waves and the starry sky suddenly reminded me of Bob. The pain and sadness gripped me and I felt like someone was driving a spear through my heart. I closed my eyes and remembered the last thing that I had seen in Tartarus. Bob, holding the button and Damasen fighting Tartarus himself, helping us win the war, and, sacrificing themselves to protect us.

Sensing by sadness, Annabeth wrapped her arms around me and gave me a soft kiss. At that moment, nothing mattered more than being together. Like the good old days. I pulled Annabeth closer and we kissed. "They will always be with us, in our memories. We will honor their bravery by never forgetting them." She whispered in my ears. There had been a lot of losses after the war. Even though our enemy was destroyed, there had been a huge number of deceased campers, both Greek and Roman. Grover had reported deaths of many nature spirits, satyrs, dryads and nymphs. The weight of the grief of losing them would never really leave our hearts. It felt like holding the sky all over again, only this time my heart twisted with a bitter sadness.

We stayed like that for a while, and I felt the guilt and sadness finally subside. Annabeth was right. We would make sure that their sacrifice is honored and they're remembered by everyone as one of the greatest heroes. We would make sure that all of them, not just our friends, but everyone lost in the war, would be remembered as the saviors of Olympus. I wanted to lie down there and sleep with Annabeth, for only she knew the real pain of facing all this, Tartarus, the wars, everything, but she insisted on returning back to our cabins. She also reminded me that Arika would be alone.

And as much as I would have loved to stay, I knew that she was correct. So after kissing Annabeth good night, I returned to my cabin. As I entered, I realized than one of the bunks was occupied. Cuddled in the blue blankets, Arika was sound asleep. It was quite a day. I went to saltwater fountain and threw in a golden drachma. There was someone I wanted to talk to. "O Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, show me Sally Jackson, Upper Street, Manhattan." I waited as my mom's bedroom shimmered in front of me. Even thought it was around eleven, she was awake. And I noticed that she was reading something.

"Mom. Mom!" I said, keeping my voice low as to not wake Arika. Finally my mom looked up. She hurried towards me, smiling. "Percy! How are you? Is everything okay?"She asked me. "Yeah mom. Everything is fine. And I'm good. How are you doing? How's Paul?" It felt good to see my mom.

"We're fine. How's Annabeth? How was your date? And how's everyone else at camp?" I smiled at my mom. She was always concerned about everyone.

"They're all fine. And about the date? Well, that's the weird part. Look, mom, I wanted to tell you something." My mom leaned closer. "Annabeth and I had gone to the central park today. There Grover ran into a half blood. So he called us." And so I told everything to mom. How we met Arika and she was my sister.

"Wow, Percy. That's great news. You're a big brother now." My mom said. I smiled at her. Though the thought still scared the Tartarus out of me, I was excited. This was the very first time that someone was my responsibility. Now I had to be a good idol for my sister. My mom told me to be good and all, and waved her hand through the connection. I watched as the connection dissolved. I walked back to my bunk, and crashed in.

* * *

 **Another chapter done. I am really anxious to continue this story. I'll update as soon as possible. And guys, please review. I need to know how you guys feel about this story. Tell me how it is, tell me if you want me to add something in it. I will make some changes, and try to fit in your idea. Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm back. I know I've not updated in a while. But I am going through a really tough year at school. And the only reason I am able to update right now because I am ill and at home. Anyways, I hope this chapter will make up for the last chapter-less days. So I'll stop with it now. Enjoy the chapter!~**

* * *

 **Chapter 8:**

 **Annabeth's POV**

As I lay on my bunk, I thought of all the things that happened today. The park, the empousa, meeting Arika, finding out that she was Percy's sister, everything. I remembered the sad look on Percy's face when he looked at the sky and thought of Bob the Titan. Today had been quite a day. But there was something bothering me since a long time.

The way Arika had been claimed. First of all, I felt stupid, not realizing who she was beforehand. I mean the sea green eyes, the powerful aura- I should have noticed it the very first time I saw her. Her name, Arika- was an Australian name that literally meant "Water lily". All these signs, they were screaming 'Daughter of Poseidon', but I was just too ignorant to see them. And then the claiming- it was different, yes, but there was something about those colors, the bright glow, something that I had noticed but was not able to grasp. I somehow knew that it was something important, but couldn't figure out what. I closed my eyes in frustration. I hated not knowing things.

I tried to re-imagine the whole scene, hoping it would help. I imagined the hologram, the bright glow, and the changing colors. Colors! That's it. Colors. There were twelve different colors. Like the twelve Olympians. I sat up, realizing that how correct it sounded. I tried to remember all the colors. Blue for Poseidon, Grey for Athena- that was obvious. The bright lightning Yellow would be for Zeus and the White after that for Hera. The light Green for Demeter, Pink for Aphrodite. The blood Red was of course Ares, the fiery Orange being Apollo and the Dark Purple being Dionysus. The pitch Black was Hades, the Silvery one Artemis. Then the light Brown must be Hermes but the Greek fire-ah- Hecate, the goddess of magic.

All the colors that represent the Olympians. In one symbol. That too, a Daughter of Poseidon. Why? I slowly drifted off to sleep, still pondering over the same question.

 **Arika's POV**

I woke up to the sound of gurgling water. Surprisingly, i had a dreamless night yesterday. The horrors of the past few days had been haunting me not only in the day, but also at night, when those horrible thoughts took shape of dreams. Sitting up, I looked around me. Percy was fast asleep on the bunk beside me. I suppressed a smile when I saw that he was drooling. The sun had just begun to rise outside.

Beside my bunk were all my belongings. My backpack, some toiletries and my books. I also found a fresh pair of jeans, an orange Camp Half Blood T-shirt and a pair of blue converse with neat white socks. I grabbed the clothes and the toothbrush and went into the bathroom. I brushed, showered and changed into camp clothes. As I got back into the cabin, I noticed something lying on my bed. I walked to my bed, scrutinizing the foreign object on my pillow.

It was a packet. It was similar to those the orphanage used to get, just smaller. I carefully opened it, curiosity getting the best out of me. Inside the packet was a beautiful necklace. It had a silver chain, plain and cool against my hand. But what was really beautiful about it was its pendant. It was sea green, like my eyes. Carved out of the sea green oceanic porous rock, its delicate and expert carving was extraordinary. I also found a note inside the packet. The paper had a wave print on it. At a closer glance, I realized that the waves were moving. It smelled like the Long Island shore. The salty water, humid air and the sand, it smelled like the sea. I opened it. Inside, only one sentence was written. Beautiful, bold cursive handwriting. I read the letter thrice, to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. It was written: 'I am proud of you, my daughter.'

A letter from Poseidon, the lord of the seas. He had taken time to write me a letter. Wow. And he was proud of me. I smiled down at the letter. My father had written me a letter. For the first time since arriving at Camp Half Blood, I felt like I really belonged here. I wasn't an unimportant orphan anymore. I was Arika Jones, the Daughter of Poseidon, and Sister of the Legendary Percy Jackson.

I fastened the necklace around my neck, looking at my legendary brother, who was currently drooling like a kid. Now, with the slight light of the sun's rays, I could see the cabin properly. I hadn't even given the cabin a glance last night. Its walls glowed like abalone and the ground beneath my feet was smooth marble. In one corner, there was a saltwater fountain. Made out of gray sea rock, it had a fish in the center that spouted water out of its mouth. It had striking coral decoration. The bottom of the fountain was filled with gold discs, or what the campers called gold drachmas. They were a sort of Greek dollars or something. Moreover, there were underwater plants and corals on the window sill along with bronze horse-fish decorations. The cabin as a whole looked stunning. There were six bunks, all neat except two. Soft silk sheets were spread on each. All the windows faced the sea, and gentle breeze was blowing. After taking another look at my seeping brother, I sneaked out of the cabin.

Fresh, warm air and the scent of strawberries greeted me. There was still a lot of time for breakfast, so I decided to roam around the camp for some time. I ended up walking towards the arena. Not a soul, not even the nature spirits were around. Most campers were still asleep. As I reached the arena, I noticed that someone was practicing. It was a girl. She was tall and muscular. Really muscular. She looked about 18 or 19, with brown hair. She was using a spear and destroying dummy after dummy. She wore an oversized camouflage jacket and her hair was tied back with a red bandanna. Her eyes looked murderous and had a gleam in them. I realized that this was Clarisse LaRue, Daughter of Ares.

She swung at the dummy one more time, reducing it to a pile of straw. "Wow. That was awesome." I thought. Only after thinking again I realized that I'd said it aloud. Clarisse turned towards me. Her eyes narrowed when she saw me. Uh-oh. I thought. No one, almost no one disturbed Clarisse during practice. The Stoll brothers had told me about the 'accidents' that had taken place when people had disturbed Clarisse. "Newbie?" she asked me. I nodded, thinking about how I loved my limbs a lot and didn't want to lose any. Just when I had decided that I was dead, she gave me a cracked smile. Something told me that she didn't smile a lot.

"Come here." She said. She took a look at me, and then asked me, "Ever used one of these?" She gestured towards her spear. I shook my head. Just the thought of using a weapon sent chills through my spine. She handed me the spear and asked me if I wanted to learn how to use it. I nodded, trying to play it safe. So she began teaching me. At the beginning, I admit that sucked. I almost immediately knew that spear was not my choice of weapon. But Clarisse pushed me a little, trying to make me comfortable with the spear. Surprisingly, I didn't end up hurting her or myself. I even managed to thwack a dummy in the head. Yeah, I almost killed Clarisse a lot of times, but she didn't think I was that bad. She gave me an appreciative look as our lesson ended.

As we were sitting down, I asked her, "How can you control your spear so easily?" she chuckled. "It's just practice, kid. When did you come? I don't remember seeing you." "I came yesterday." I told her. "But I don't remember seeing you with other Ares kids yesterday. They all were in the arena in the afternoon." "Yeah. I was at my mom's place. Arrived late last night. I couldn't sleep, so I came to the arena." She told me. I knew about the Demigod dreams, so nodded sympathetically. "It's my first day today. I'm really nervous." I told her truthfully. "First day, I see. What's your name, newbie? Who's your godly parent?" she asked me. "I'm Arika, daughter of Poseidon." I said. "Prissy's sister?" she asked, half-laughing. "Yeah. What's wrong?" I asked, puzzled. "Nothing. You're just a lot more mannered and smarter than him." She said, still smiling. Then she got back into a serious mood. "If anyone tries to hurt you or bully you, just come to me, okay? I will pulverize them." I smiled at her.

We got up; she put her arm around my shoulder and took me for breakfast. I found Percy sitting on the Poseidon table. His eyebrows shot up as he saw me. I grinned at him. Clarisse joined her cabin table and walked up to me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever. But school life is really hectic. But don't worry, vacation starts in one week. I promise to update as frequently as I can in the vacations. I'm really free today, so I'm hoping to write another chapter today, and maybe I'll even upload it today itself. But until then, read and review guys!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9:**

Arika's POV

"Is she bullying you or something?" Percy asked me, reaching for riptide in his pocket. "No. she's great. Why do you both fight so much?" I asked. I told him about my encounter with the Daughter of Ares. He looked at me unbelievably and then at the Ares table, where Clarisse was giving him a hateful glare. I joined him and got a nice sandwich for myself. I found Percy wolfing down his blue pancakes like there was no tomorrow. "What is it with blue food, huh?" I asked him. It was one of the biggest mysteries of my life.

He grinned at me. "My mom, Sally Jackson, loves to make blue food for me. I loved it since childhood. Every year on my birthday, everything would be blue. Blue balloons, blue decoration, and yes, blue food. It was her way of telling me that everything was possible." I smiled at the thought of my brother cutting a blue birthday cake. I didn't know what that felt like. No one bothered to celebrate birthdays in orphanages. Sensing my sadness, Percy looked at me.

"Hey, it's okay. I know what you're thinking about. But now that you're at camp, I promise that I will make this the best time of your life." He said. I looked into his sea-green eyes that were so identical to mine, and I knew he actually meant it. "Thanks Percy." I said. He smiled at me. Then, out of nowhere, a blue ice cream sundae appeared on my plate. "My treat." Percy said, ruffling my blond-brown hair. I grinned and took a bite of the ice cream.

As everyone finished their breakfast, Chiron told all the cabins to go for the morning activities. Percy told me proudly that as we were the only ones from our cabin, we could choose our schedule as per our wish. Then Chiron came to us and told Percy that he had to train me and help me to 'hone my powers', whatever that meant. So Percy and I were heading towards the beach when a girl suddenly came out of the bushes and launched at Percy. She punched him and he fell down. "You," she said, in a very bossy voice. "Son of Poseidon. What did you do to my cabin?!" she had green eyes, not like mine, but as green as leaves. Her brown hair were beautiful, but had seaweed in it. Also, she looked like someone had soaked her in water. Percy looked scared as hell, with a very angry half blood glaring down at him.

"Whoa. Wait a second. Who are you?" I asked her. She looked at me from top to toe. "You're the new camper right? Percy's sister." I nodded at her. "I'm Katie Gardner, Daughter of Demeter." She said. "What did Percy do?" I asked her. I looked at Percy, who still looked horrified as Katie had a dagger in her hand now. She sighed and put the dagger away. "Your brother here thought that it would be extremely entertaining to douse my cabin in saltwater." I looked back at Percy questioningly. _Did you do it?_ I asked him mentally. _No. I swear I didn't._ He said. Then he opened his mouth to protest but Katie shut him up. "Oh ho, you won't. I have no time to listen to your excuses." She said. Then the light bulb went off in my head. "Katie," I started. "Percy didn't do it. The Stolls did. Yesterday during dinner, they were planning to you the Demeter cabin a 'surprise'. They must've done it." I said. Now Katie was fuming with anger.

"Those little brats. How dare they do this? Those sons of Hermes are a complete menace. I swear I'm going to…"she stomped away, completely forgetting about Percy and me. I offered Percy my hand and he took it. It cleaned the dust off his clothes and smiled at me. "Well, that was some quick thinking, kid. The Stolls are going to have a difficult time after that one."

We kept moving towards the beach, and I hoped that no one would try to attack us again. Fortunately, no one did. We were soon joined by Annabeth , who claimed to be supervising Percy and making sure that he did not end up destroying the camp (Wow, I have an awesome brother).

When we were at the beach, Percy began my exclusive 'Sea training' (that's what he called it). "So, kid. How much can you control water?" He asked me. I gave him a plain puzzled look. Why would I control water? And more importantly, how would I control water? "I mean, can you, like, make waves? Or, you know, freeze water? Or make different shapes out of it?" he asked. The questions puzzled me even more. "I can't control water." I told him. He looked at me like I was an alien or something.

"Okay. Maybe you've never used your powers." Annabeth suggested. Percy nodded, still frowning, and tapped his head, trying to think about something. "How about swimming?" he suddenly asked. "Can you swim really well?" I felt heat rising to my cheeks as I tied to answer him. "Icantswim." I said in a lightning speed. "Whoa. What was that? Whatever you want to say, say it clearly sis." He said. I closed my eyes and said, "I can't swim." I waited for both of them to start laughing and make fun of me. After all, I must be the first daughter of Poseidon who couldn't swim.

Instead, a hand gently touched my shoulder, and I looked up to see Annabeth looking at me. "Hey, it's completely fine." I started to tell her the bitter irony, but she stopped me. "I'm a daughter of Athena, the wisdom goddess, and I can't read, kid. I can read only Greek, and I'm Dyslexic. There's nothing wrong with it." Percy stepped forward and smiled at me. "It's completely cool. I'll teach you." He said. "You will?" I asked him, half surprised. He nodded, grinning. "Come on." He said, pulling me into the water.

* * *

 **so yeah, this chapter is successfully done. Please tell me which other characters you want in this story. The idea of Katie just popped into my head. But I would be very happy if you reviewed and told me whom you want in the next one. Until next time guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I'm back. I said that if I finish this chapter today, I'll post it right away. And I made it. Well, all thanks to no homework. So two chapters in a day. I really expect you guys to give me some reviews after this one. This is also a way of apologizing for not updating till now. So enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10:**

Arika's POV

The last one hour was the best and the most exciting hour of my life. I was in the water, and I felt truly alive. Was it because I was a daughter of Poseidon, or just because I was having so much fun, I didn't know. When Percy had pulled me into the water, I had had a panic attack; after all I didn't know how to swim. But it just came naturally to me. Soon we both floating in the deep ocean, enjoying the beautiful feeling of being in water. "The sea is like a paradise for the children of Poseidon." Percy explained me. "We have different powers. You may not have discovered them yet, but I'm sure you have them. We can healed by water." I was impressed at that one. Percy chuckled and said, "Yeah, if it wouldn't have been for my awesome healing powers, I would have been dead quite a long time ago." _Cool_ , I thought. "I know right. You know, we can breathe underwater. We can also talk so all kinds of marine animals." He said, clearly proud of his powers.

I thought about it. Breathing under water, that was definitely cool. Back in the orphanage, we they used to show us those rare shows on the television, the scuba divers' show was my favorite. I always wanted to try that. As if sensing my thoughts, Percy spoke up. "Do you want to try it?" I looked up at him with wide eyes. "Right now?" I asked. He shrugged. "Why not? Anyways I'm supposed to teach you new stuff, right? So we'll think of this one as a lesson." I nodded, not trusting my mouth with words. This was so freaking awesome! I was going to fulfill my dream. Percy winked at me, and then disappeared inside the water. After thinking for a second, I dived right after him.

So currently, I was swimming deeper into the ocean with Percy, really enjoying my underwater tour. Inside the water, everything was beautiful. I felt my vision clear. I could breathe very normally. Percy waved at me and gestured me to follow him. He was a very fast swimmer, and I had to put in some extra effort to match up with his speed. Every now and then, we would come across different types of fishes, who would all bow at seeing us. When one of the first ones bowed and called me princess, I thought that I was hallucinating. But then Percy started talking to it, and I joined the conversation.

We saw many different underwater plants, corals, lots of sea creatures, real and mythical. We even saw a bunch of mermaids waving at us. After what felt like the best time of my life, we went back to the shore. I did not want to go back, but Percy said that Annabeth would start to worry about us. We paddled our way towards the shore, and as we got out, I was surprised to find myself completely dry. When I asked Percy, he just said, "Perk of being a child of Poseidon." I guess being a demigod wasn't bad after all. These people very extremely cool, and did all sorts of stuff that should be impossible otherwise.

As we were walking towards Annabeth, who was lost in a book, Percy suddenly asked me a question. "Why don't you know how to swim?" it was not exactly difficult to answer, but I found myself stumbling with words. "I- Actually, I never tried. Teaching children how to swim isn't exactly one of the top priorities in orphanages. Besides, swimming is a rich sport that none of the orphanages can afford." Percy gave me a sad smile. "It's okay. Besides, you're not an orphan anymore. You have me, dad. The whole camp." He said. I smiled at the thought. Annabeth finally tore her gaze from the book and saw us approaching. She smiled at us. "Well, it's about time. I was starting to think that you were planning to live underwater forever, Seaweed Brain." She said. "Without you? Nah. That would be a disaster." Percy said, kissing Annabeth on her cheek. Then they both looked at me, realizing that they shouldn't do that in front of me.

Annabeth cleared her throat and asked me, "How was it? Did you enjoy the tour?" just the thought of that place brought a smile to my face. "It was great. There were so many fishes. We also saw mermaids. They were so beautiful." I said, not even realizing that I was sounding so excited. "I'm glad you liked it kid. 'Cause now we're gonna do something much more interesting than that." "Really? What?" I asked him eagerly. "We're gonna make waves." He said.

We were standing near the shore. Percy was demonstrating how it was to be done, and Annabeth and I stood beside him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He wore a look a great concentration and raised his hands. I gasped as I saw a huge wave, maybe 30 feet tall, rising from the previously calm ocean. It then took the shape of two hands. Percy balled one of his hands into a fist, and the wave imitated. Then, very slowly, the wave descended back into the ocean, leaving behind no clue that would have showed its presence. Percy opened his eyes and looked at me. I still couldn't believe my eyes. How had he done that? "So, how was it kid?" he asked her. I looked at my brother, who did not look like someone who could summon a 30 foot wave and bent it according to his will. "That," I said. "Was the coolest thing that I've ever seen." He grinned at me and said, "Now your turn."

I was almost sure that I couldn't do it. I mean, that's professional stuff. I barely know how to control water. But Percy was optimistic (a little too much, if you ask me) that I could do it. "Start with a small one. How about… 20 feet? That shouldn't be difficult. Step into the water; close your eyes and concentrate. Will the water to do as you want. Control it." He said. He was in a serious mode now. Now even a slight smirk was seen on his face. I nodded, trying to calm my racing mind.

I took a step into the water, letting the cool liquid wash my ankles. I closed my eyes and concentrated, like Percy had said. I imagined a big wave. I felt a familiar strength fill me and experienced a tug in my gut. I could hear the wave rise, but I did not open my eyes. I tried to fully control the wave, but suddenly my concentration broke. I opened my eyes to see a huge wave coming down towards me. I frantically tried to stop it, control it. Anything. But it came down with a force that knocked me off my feet. I lost my footing and fell.

The wave crashed, but before it could do any major damage, Percy used his powers to send it back into the ocean. I looked at him guiltily, expecting him to yell at me, but instead he gave me a small smile. He looked fine, not wet. I realized that even I was dry. Wow. Poseidon powers were really handy. _It's okay._ He said. Wait, he didn't say it. His lips didn't move. But before I could ask anything, my eyes fell on Annabeth, who was dripping wet, and looked very angry. _Uh-oh,_ I thought.

* * *

 **A cliffhanger. Now I finally realize why uncle Rick loves cliffies. Tho it is still horrible to end a book at a cliffhanger and make readers wait for so long. Don't worry, I won't do that. I'm not that evil. So will Annabeth be mad? Please review! Bye demigods.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry for not updating. Vacations have already started, but I couldn't get my hands on the laptop until today. I'll try my best to update frequently and bring some twists in the story. I'm also thinking about adding an OC in the story. Please tell me what you think about it. Also, please review and bring on new suggestions so that it never gets boring. Have a nice day!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11:**

 **Annabeth's POV**

I stared at Arika. She had just summoned a 25 feet wave, which had crashed upon us, leaving me soaking wet with two dry children of Poseidon staring at me. I looked down at my book. It was an ancient copy of ' _Architecture in Greece',_ which was completely soaked now. From the corner of my eye, I was Percy looking at the book with a horrified expression. He had the Annabeth-is-mad-and-she-is-going-to-kill-me look. Then I looked at Arika. If I thought then Percy was looking scared, then Arika looked completely petrified.

"An-Annabeth. I'm-I'm so sorry." She stammered out. If I had not been so angry at the moment, I would've felt sorry for her. Percy looked like he wanted to explain, but then shut his mouth. He knew better than to talk me into calming down. Looking at is face, I suddenly remembered something that had happened so long ago, that it almost seemed unreal. When Percy had been new at camp, Clarisse had tried to bully him. He had also drenched me in toilet water in an attempt to save himself. I cracked into a smile, remembering my reaction, which was so similar to this one.

"What is it with Poseidon's children flooding me with water." I said, smiling. Both of them looked relieved. Both Percy and Arika grinned at me. They both looked so similar with those gorgeous sea-green eyes and troublemaker smiles. Percy moved towards me, holding out his hand. "Here, let me dry you up, Wise Girl." he touched my shirt, and all the water rolled off my clothes and went back into the sea. I glanced at Arika to find her gaping at Percy, who just grinned at her. She had a lot to learn.

The next few hours were spent teaching young Arika to control water. Percy taught her all sorts of water bending tricks. They made waves, controlled the ocean and Percy even taught her how to make different shapes out of water. Meanwhile, I sat further away from the beach, reading my book (Which Percy was kind enough to dry it up for me). After what seemed like forever, they decided to take a break and walked up to me. I was indeed very happy that I was dry till the end. As they sat down beside me, I noticed how badly they were sweating. Whether it was from exhaustion or from the heat, I had no idea.

Arika was indeed very happy to learn so many new things in a day. Percy was doing an excellent job mentoring his younger sister, who looked at him like he was a god. "So, Arika," I started, and she looked at me. "Can you read what's written here." I said, handing my architecture book to her. It was written in Ancient Greek, so I expected her to be able to read only a few lines. After all, I had was the only reason Percy could read Greek.

"Η αρχαία ελληνική αρχιτεκτονική διακρίνεται από τα εξαιρετικά τυπικά χαρακτηριστικά της, τόσο της δομής όσο και της διακόσμησης. Αυτό ισχύει ιδιαίτερα στην περίπτωση των ναών όπου κάθε κτήριο φαίνεται να έχει σχεδιαστεί ως γλυπτική οντότητα μέσα στο τοπίο." she read out. Although there were some minor mistakes in pronunciation, but surprisingly, it was much better than what I had expected. Maybe the horrible Greek translation didn't run in the family. It was just Seaweed Brain.

Quite interested in reading Greek, Arika started reading the rest of it loudly. Whenever she made a mistake, or stumbled between lines, I propped her with the right words. We were on our third page when the sound of snoring withdrew our attention from temple decorations in Ancient Sparta. Beside me, Percy was sleeping peacefully, cuddled on the sand, drooling and murmuring in his sleep. He looked so young and vulnerable, that I couldn't resist myself and kissed him on his forehead. He turned and muttered something about blue cupcakes.

Arika and I smiled at each other. I noticed that she was studying Percy with a troubled gaze. When she found that I was looking at her, she blushed and said, "He looks so normal right now. I can't help but feel awed at the thought of him slaying armies of monsters, or saving the world. All this, all of you, seem so great. I don't know if I'll ever be able to do even a part of what you did."

I looked at the young girl. Was that what was troubling her. Of course, she did not understand how difficult it was to actually go through all of that. But she wouldn't understand any of it. "It's better if you don't have to do any of what we did." I said, silently.

"Is it difficult?" she suddenly asked me. "to read for demigods. The Stoll brothers told me that most of them have ADHD and Dyslexia, but is it really difficult?" I smiled at her. "Well, it's not like we cannot read a single word. But it is almost torturous to read entire pages and long, difficult words. Plus, when you're uninterested, words tend to float around the pages and cursive writing especially is murder for demigods." She grinned at me when I said that. "Anyways, why do you ask? Don't you have enough experience with it?" at this, she shook her head. I was slightly taken back. Mostly, 99% demigods had Dyslexia. Even the children of Athena had it. _Weird,_ I thought, and made a mental note of it.

When I looked back at her, I found her fidgeting with her hands, in a sort of anxious way. Like she wanted to tell me something, but was debating whether she could trust me. "What is it, Arika?" I asked her. She looked at me, trying to make her mind to tell me. "You can tell me anything, you know that right? I'm just like your sister." she nodded, then smiled at me.

"Annabeth, when I doused you in the water," she started, then looked at me. I gestured her to go on. "Percy made the wave go back with his powers. Then I looked at him, wondering if he was mad at me, but he smiled and said, 'It's okay'. But the thing is, I saw him, and he did not move his lips at all. Was it some sort of hallucination, or is it normal for demigods to hear their siblings' voices in their head?" she asked me. I thought for a moment. This was like the empathy link that Grover and Percy shared, except here no one was a satyr.

"Has it happened before?" I asked her. She started to shake her head, but then suddenly looked at me. "Yes. When Katie, the daughter of Demeter was threatening Percy, he looked at me, and I mentally asked him what he had done. And then he had actually replied back in my mind." I nodded at her. So in tense situations. Then I looked back at her and said, "Can you try it again? Now? Call out to him. In your head. See if it works."

She nodded, closed her eyes and pressed her fingers at her temples. At first I thought it wasn't going to work, but then slowly Percy started to wake up.

He sat up and yawned. Then he looked up at Arika and said, "Hey sis. Why were you screaming for me to get up?" Arika shot me an excited look before turning back to Percy. "Seaweed Brain. She didn't shout at all. She just talked to you telepathically." I said. He looked at me and blinked, obviously confused. I rolled my eyes. "Oh, for gods' sake, Percy, your sister can communicate with you in your mind." Finally the light bulb on Percy's head went on, and he grinned at his sister.

"Wow. Now we chat with each other, swap awesome ideas, without even letting anyone know. You could just remind me things mentally, so that I don't keep forgetting stuff." I smiled at my Seaweed Brain. He gets a telepathic power with his sister that he could use in so many different and useful ways, and all he thinks about is getting someone to remind him about things he's too lazy to remember. "She's not your personal assistance to keep reminding you stuff, Seaweed Brain." I said.

The three of us laughed at the thought of Percy forgetting his things and poor Arika needing to remind him again and again. But our laughs were drowned by the loud sound of the conch shell, which signified only one thing: the campers from Camp Jupiter were here.

* * *

 **So, what do you think about it? How will the others react on meeting the young Daughter of Poseidon? Tell me what you think it should be be like. All kinds of replies are accepted. You can review or PM me. i will surely post the new chapter real soon. But until then, Bye!**


	12. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

 **Hey guys! I'm sorry that I'm not updating fast enough. But I'm having a writer's block. I can't really think of the various reactions of our heroes. So I need some help from you guys. Please review or PM me to give your suggestion. Otherwise I won't be able to continue with the story. I'm waiting for your replies. Until then, Peace out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys. Its me again. Vacations are becoming really boring, and I have nothing to do, so I came up with this chapter. But I still can't think about how the others should react on seeing Arika. Should they be happy? Or plainly confused? so I am again requesting you guys send me ideas, how much ever wild they are. Sitting around and doing nothing is almost driving me insane. Well, if you have any ideas, you know what to do. until then, have a good day.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12:**

 **Arika's POV**

The sudden blaring of the conch shell pulled me out of my laughing fit. I looked around, confused. As much as I knew, the conch shell only sounded at the times of breakfast, lunch, dinner and at the start and end of Capture the Flag. But none of these were anytime soon. Then I looked at Annabeth and Percy, hoping to get to know something.

Both Percy and Annabeth had huge grins on their faces. They looked like something very important had happened. Then they looked at each other, exchanging looks. "They're here." They both said, together. Feeling utterly confused, I asked them, "Who's here?" they both looked at me, and smiled. "Arika," Annabeth said. "It's time you met the Heroes of Olympus."

My eyes widened, and I'm pretty sure I was gaping at Annabeth. Then, without further explanation, she and Percy ran off, leaving me no option but to follow them. As we passed the canoe lake and the amphitheater, my mind was racing. What would they say? Would they approve of me? After all, I was nothing compared to them. They were all powerful, brave and fierce warriors. I barely knew the names of all gods.

As we neared Thalia's tree, I saw the all-powerful, saviors of the world, standing just inside the camp boundaries, grinning at Percy and Annabeth, who were still running towards them. I saw a girl, maybe Percy's age, who wore all black Goth clothes running towards Annabeth, who hugged her tightly. The girl had a bow and arrow strapped to her back, along with a spear.

Not sure about going any further, I stood at the foot of the hill, looking at the crowd, where all the girls were hugging Annabeth, and all the boys were also greeting Percy. I did not know anyone, so I didn't feel like interrupting their moment. There were four girls, one around my age, and all the others Percy and Annabeth's. There were only two boys, both looking around 17. And then, unless I was hallucinating, I saw a boy around my age appearing out of the shadows. First I thought maybe he was hiding earlier (It wasn't very difficult, he was very pale and wore all black), but I could swear that he had not been there a second ago. Percy and the other boys didn't think it was weird, because they just smiled at him and greeted him like he'd always been there.

At a distance, I could see the other campers, being led by Chiron, were approaching the group. Glancing back at the group, I tried to recognize them. The Stoll brothers had told me a lot about me, but none had been exactly useful for identifying them. It was mostly like, "Kid, you gotta watch out for Piper's charmspeak. She once almost made us swear to stop pranking" or "Now Frank makes excellent animals. Percy always says he's an awesome goldfish" and "Do anything but ask Praetor Reyna her last name. She will kill you in very painful ways, that girl." And "Watch out for Jason. He tends to fly into the scene to make an entrance".

I really didn't know what charmspeak was, or how anyone could be a boy as well as a goldfish, or why the Reyna girl would kill me, nor did I see any of the three boys flying around. It was not very reliable to ask the Stolls for appearances, I decided. So, instead of standing there alone, I started walking up and hid behind Thalia's tree.

I was carefully concealed behind the tree, but somehow, the Goth Girl found me hiding. She looked at me and asked, "Now who do we have hiding behind my tree?" scared at being caught, I stepped out of my hiding spot. Curious or angry, now all of them turned towards me. Annabeth and Percy looked surprised, but smiled at me. "Hey, Arika." Annabeth said. "Won't you introduce yourself to our friends?" she looked at me encouragingly. I gulped, and turned towards the others, who were eyeing me with curiosity. My mouth felt like it was filled with sawdust. "I," I started, but then stopped. What was I supposed to tell them? "Don't worry kid." The Goth Girl said. "We won't eat you. We're not as scary as we look." She added, chuckling.

Not feeling very encouraged, I said, "My name is Arika Jones. And I am the Daughter of Poseidon."

* * *

 **Please review, PM. Also, if you want me to write on any plot from PJO, HP, THG or TMI, please PM me. I swear this boredom is going to kill me otherwise.**


End file.
